Marker pens that markdown on a metal material or resin material with an oil-based ink or the like, are frequently used when marking products in a factory, and in most cases those pens are stored with their writing point downward.
However, when the conventional product is kept with its writing point down, the valve interior cannot be agitated so that the concealing material or pigment in the ink precipitates, whereby the interior of the valve is clogged, and the value will not provide correct functions, possibly causing writing failure.
Concerning ink agitation, there has been a disclosure of a valved applicator that accommodates a spherical or rod-like agitator inside the application liquid chamber (Japanese Utility Model H01-107472: Patent Document 1).
However, the valved applicator of this patent document 1, the agitator will not go into the interior of the valve at the time of agitation, so that the valve interior cannot be well agitated.